The Avatar and the Lightning prince
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: We all know of the fire groups: Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomads. But what if there was a fifth nation, one that neither the Fire Nation could conquer or that the Avatar recieves blessings from. The Lightning realm
1. Book 0: Lightning Realm

**Hello everyone and welcome to the rewrite of this story. I know that the votes say I shouldn't rewrite but there are also reviews telling me to keep writing and updating. I looked at my first rewrites and thought now the story aint getting nowhere. So I'm going to take the original chapters edit them and put them up. At least book 0 will end in 6 chapters like I originally planned.**

**Now that this is all taken care of on with the show!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Get Backers also this challenge also belongs to Challenger.)**

Fire. Earth. Water. Air.

In the beginning the world, there was balance between the Fire Nation, Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomads. However there was another group, a group that did not give its blessing to the Avatar; the Lightning Realm. As the name states, their benders could bend Lightning in a way that Firebending masters could dream, to be able to bend pure lightning. The Lightning Realm established itself on a continent in the far east of the world as to so their independence.

The five groups were all able to live in peace as the Avatar watched over the world. However, it has changed when then Fire Nation began its attack. While most of the tribes panicked over the Avatar's disappearance, the Lightning Realm began preparing for the upcoming war. After the decimation of the Air Nomads under Fire lord Sozin he set his sights on the large continent of Lightning. However, the Lightning Emperor Ginji Namikaze used the great power of Susanoo (the legendary spirit of Lightning) to destroy the invading army and sent the survivors on the retreat.

As time passed by, the Fire Nation concentrated its attacks on the Earth Kingdom. Many firebenders wish to steer clear of Lightning or avoid conflict at all. In Lightning Realm, in the beginning of the war all thoughts were to maintain the defenses around the large country, but the aging Emperor knew that without the Avatar many others have begun to lose hope. Lightning Realm then decided to begin sending forces outward into the world to try and turn the tide of the war. The war continued on well onto the crowning of the new Fire Lords and Lightning Emperors. Now the great spirits decide it is time to place on new player

(Time-Skip)

"Come on Milady push push!" A doctor said to the pregnant queen of Lightning. Today was the day the child of Lightning Emperor Minato Namikaze and Empress Kushina Namikaze.

"Come on Kushina I know you can do it" Minato said as he tried to ease his wife through the pain.

"Shut-up Minato! I swear this is entirely your fault! You'll never touch this body again! Kushina was then cut short by another contraction.

"I see the head, one more push Milady!" A nurse called to the Empress.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Wahhhh!"

The cries of the newborn filled the hospital room. Kushina now gently held her new son; Minato stared at the two with love in his eyes. The boy already had a tuff of his father's blond hair and they couldn't see it now but he also had the purest blue eyes.

"So, what should we name him Kushi-chan?" Minato asked.

"Hmmm, how about...Naruto" Kushina said as she rocked the baby, Naruto giggled in his mother's arms.

"Naruto, I never thought you would use a reference from ero-sensei's book" Minato said in surprise.

"Well he does have his moments sometimes." Kushina said.

'I wonder what the future will hold for you Naru-chan' Kushina said in her mind.

In the center of Lightning Realm was a large mountain that overlooked all of the country. Many Raiju or Thunderbirds soared around it as they landed on their perches. At the summit laid a large temple and inside was what appeared to be a sword in a stone slab and a cerulean jewel that levitate on its own.

"**Finally it begins," **The Great Spirit said through its medium.

(Time Skip (5 years))

"Come on Naruto, surely you can handle this simple move." Jiraiya shouted to his godson.

"Bite me ero-sennin, this isn't as easy as it looks!" A five year old Naruto yelled in protest as he tried to focus on his katas.

"Alright Naruto, just give one more try. If you get it right we might have your mother's special ramen!" Minato yelled to encourage his son. Minato was waiting to see if what Jiraiya has told him earlier was true.

_(Flashback)_

"_Explain it again, what happened at the Grand Temple Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked in surprised. Minato had left Kushina to tend to their new son as Jiraiya had told him he had an urgent message._

"_It's like I said, apparent some of the sages at the Grand Temple have been talking about some prophecy." Jiraiya said._

"_Prophecy about what?" Minato asked._

"_About the war, about the Avatar, and more importantly about Naruto" Jiraiya answered in a serious tone._

"_What does my son have to do with this?" Minato said after a moment of silence. To hear that your child may be involved with the Avatar is a huge surprise._

"_The sages told me of the prophecy and I checked with the spirits just to make sure." Jiraiya said. "The prophecy states:"_

_The Lost One in a land of Ice._

_Only to be freed when the time is right._

_The Lost One will be found by the Child of Storms._

_And from there a new age shall begin._

_ Minato took some time to let the information sink in. His son, Naruto Namikaze is one of the keys to ending the war. Minato had to know one last thing._

"_The Lost One, could that mean the Avatar?" Minato asked._

"_The Avatar has been lost since Emperor Ginji's time so we can only guess." Jiraiya answered._

"_What's stopping us from searching for the Avatar now to try and end the war?" Minato asked._

"_Minato you and I BOTH know that you can't go pass a prophecy, especially one from Susanoo himself. All we can do is raise Naruto as we think we should and hope for the best." Jiraiya explained._

_(Flashback end)_

'All we can do is hope huh?' Minato asked himself.

"Now that's motivation! I get it for sure!" Naruto's voice caught Minato's attention.

Naruto then got back into his horse stance. He closed his eyes to try and feel for the energy within. 'Alright! No mistakes!' Concentrate.'

Lightning began to arc around Naruto's form, Minato was surprised that the lightning was white instead of the normal blue. As Naruto got into his final kata lightning moved to his fist and a ball of lightning flew towards the targets in the distance. The Lightning ball then discharged, hitting all the targets in its field. Naruto then slumped from exhaustion.

"How's that dad! Ero-sennin!" Naruto said as he tried to regain energy.

"Not bad brat, not bad. Keep it up and you may be able to go to the next level!" Jiraya said with hidden pride in his god/grandson.

"Come on Naruto, training's over for today" Minato called to his son.

"But dad, I can still go on! Please!" Naruto complained, readying his eyes for the puppydog pout.

"None of that, your mom expects us back so come on or the ramen will get cold." Minato warned him.

As soon as Minato finished the sentence he was passed by a little yellow blur. 'And I thought I was the Yellow Flash of Lightning.' Minato thought.

"So Jiraiya-sensei, what do you think?" Minato asked his teacher.

"He's on his way, and if he continues I should be able to begin his true training in a few years. Naruto's going to need all the help he can get in the future." Jiraiya said.

"Help and Hope huh?" Minato said. "Well if Naruto's anything like his parents then we have nothing to worry about. I'll see you soon Jiraiya-sensei" In a flash of yellow lightning, Minato disappeared.

Jiraiya stared at the spot and then looked off to the sunset. 'If the Fire Nation really does plan on using Sozin's Comet again, then I guess I'll have to pass on the secrets to Susanoo mode. Naruto, you will be able to be on par if not stronger then the Avatar.'

"Now, one with my research." Jiraiya then continued into the town towards the hotsprings.

(Lightning Realm Palace)

"So Naru-Chan how was training today?" Kushina asked as she started to prepare dinner.

"It was awesome Kaasan! I finally mastered the katas Ero-sennin taught me today!" Naruto yelled as he watched the ramen boil. "Just you wait Kaasan I'll be the best bender in Lightning!"

"I'm sure you will." Kushina said. "Don't forget that you still have your sword katas to learn as well, you have been practicing right?"

"Of course! I'm getting better and better!" Naruto complained. "I still wish you let me hold an actual sword."

"Naruto what have I said about actual swords?" Kushina had her legendary frying pan in hand in case he was to get it wrong.

Naruto nervously tried to think of the answer before it came to his head. "An Uzumaki never draws a sword unless it is to draw blood."

"Correct!" The cooking tool disappeared into hammerspace. "Anyway keep up the training and we will get started with getting you a sword." Kushina said as she placed ramen bowls on the table.

Minato walked into the room and saw that Kushina had finished setting the table and that Naruto was already almost done with his first bowl. Minato then let out a small laugh.

'That's my son alright.' Minato thought in pride before he joined his family at the table.

"Finally finished paperwork?" Kushina asked and then laughed when she saw Minato's expression.

"Not funny Kushi-chan, the only way I can finish is to charge my cells to let me move faster." Minato then began eating his bowl of ramen.

Kushina jokingly waved her hand. "Gomen gomen, so what happened at the meeting?"

"The same as usual, arsenals to be made, reports from soldiers helping resistance groups, and you know what." Minato explained.

"Oh yeah that" Kushina said after finishing her third bowl. You know what always translated to marriage proposals. "What about the gate?"

"There are rumors of an invasion force to move towards Susanoo's Gate soon but it could be a false rumor. I already have A already put the gate on alert." Minato said.

"Hey Tousan, has anyone ever made it past the Gate before?" Naruto asking after inhaling ten bowls.

Minato let out a small laugh. "Naruto no one in the history of the world has ever broken past the gate. Your grandpa Arashi and your great great great grandpa Ginji all made a stand and became legends at the gate. Even my legend started at the gate."

"And soon it will be my turn too right Tousan?" Naruto asked and got a hand that rubbed his spiky blond hair.

"Yeah Gaki you too will start your legend but not before I'm too old to flash from here to the Air Temples and back!" Minato joked with his son.

Kushina smiled as she watched her two precious people joke around. Jiraiya had told Kushina about the prophecy and at first she was a bit scared of what the future had to offer. However seeing how Naruto grows and advances put her spirits at ease.

'Naru-chan will soon have an adventure on his hands, but for now I'll just enjoy my sochi while I can.' Kushina cleared her throat to get the Namikaze males' attention.

"Alright all fun and games aside…whose turn is it to clean the bowls Mina-kun?" Kushina smiled.

Minato looked to see it was his turn to clean the family ramen murder scene. Minato stared in shock as he counts his five, Kushina's five and Naruto's twelve.

'Clever vixen' Minato thought in his mind.

**TBC…**

**That's the end of this chapter, all I have to do is update Ch.2 and then the new chapters will be up so bear with me. I'm back and I'm going to give you the stories you love.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	2. BooK 0: Susanoo's Gate

** Just had to repost this chapter as I saw the rewrites are going nowhere. I stopped when I realized I was basically giving you a history lesson which was turning into a whole new story entirely. Now I'm just fixing this up and then updating new chapters. Bear with me because Book 0 is about to be over.**

**Reviews**

**Narutokit123: Ask and you will receive (eventually).**

**Ryusuken: I know one of the reasons for the rewrites.**

**Muroshi: Now they have been replaced with Raiju but Thundercats will always be awesome.**

**ElementalMaster16: Well that's good; rewrites are so we forget the originals.**

**Now that all has been said ON WITH THE SHOW!**

(Lightning Palace-Training Dojo)

"Come on Naru-kun is that all you have! You can do better than that!" Kushina yelled at her exhausted son. Naruto was now beginning his sword training but he forgot his mother was a slave driver as a teacher.

"I'm doing the best I can! I don't have the katas memorized yet!" Naruto yelled at his slave driving sensei.

"That is not an excuse! You practice your bending A LOT after training with ero-Jiraiya; you should be practicing sword katas as well!" Kushina argued back. "Now give me 500 sword swings!"

"500! That's insane!" Naruto complained.

"Be glad this isn't the Earth Kingdom! There is a dojo there that will run you into the ground! Now 500 more!" Kushina ordered.

Naruto murmured cursed under his breath before he started the exercise. Naruto knew he begged his mother to begin his sword training but it didn't come easy as bending and fighting katas did. However, Naruto did not get discouraged; he knew he would master his mother's family sword style.

As Kushina watched Naruto train she heard a screech in the air. Kushina walked to the window of the dojo and saw a small Raiju fly to her with a message in its carry pack. Kushina noticed that it had a special symbol on the message.

"The Iron Bull, this is from A at Susanoo's Gate." Kushina said to herself. Kushina then turned to Naruto. "Naru-kun you can stop now, training is over!"

"But I was halfway fini…" Naruto then noticed the Raiju, Naruto didn't ask any questions but he walked with his bokken out of the dojo. Kushina then left to find Minato.

Minato was on his way to the meeting until he saw Kushina walk towards him. "Kushi-chan, shouldn't you be training Naruto?"

Kushina showed Minato the symbol on the letter and he knew it was serious. A message with the Iron Bull usually meant an attack towards Lighting.

"I guess that's why a meeting is being called." Minato said.

"Do you need me to come?" Kushina asked.

Minato shook his head. "I think I can handle the meeting alright, besides you need to get back to Naruto's training."

Kushina had a small pout but she agreed and left to get Naruto. Minato then continued to the meeting room.

(Scene change)

After the letter was received a war conference was called in the throne room. Minato, Jiraiya, and the generals of War were discussing the message sent by the Gate Guardians.

"So the rumors are true." Minato then rerolled the message. "The Fire Nation is sending a large naval force towards our border…at Susanoo's Gate."

"What do we do now Emperor Namikaze?" A general asked.

"The real question is how do start? Before we were secretly helping resistance groups and supplying relief to some cities. This is now a declaration of war between Fire Nation and Lightning Realm." Jiraiya reminded him.

"I know I will do what my father and great grandfather have done before me." Minato rose from his throne. "If Fire Nation what a war then they got a war, I will show them firsthand how our nation has grown."

"But my lord what of…" The general was cut off when Minato held up his hand.

"I know that some of the people in the other nations have lost hope, they believe that with the Avatar gone that there is no way of defeating the Fire Nation." Minato started. "However we know better, we have fought two battles against Fire Nation and sent then away with zero casualties on our side, for too long have we ignored the other nations in need."

Minato then walked to his throne and pulled out a sheathed katana. Minato unsheathed the imperial sword and raised it in the air.

"We will enter this war! And we will bring down the Fire Nation!"

The generals all bowed in respect as the sword of the emperors was in the air. Jiraiya had a smirk on his face as he watched his pupil lead

"Jiraiya-sensei, we need to go to the Gate and prepare ourselves." Minato said to his teacher.

Jiraiya gave him a mock bow. "As you wish, Emperor Namikaze."

"Just you two, Sir shouldn't an entire brigade meet to fight with the Fire Nation?" Another General asked.

"In the time of Fire Lord Sozin my great grandfather Ginji Namikaze defeated his forces with a small unit and his own power. My Grandfather, Arashi Namikaze, fought with only three other men in the last confrontation with the Fire Nation. My sensei and I are MORE than necessary to fight." Minato explained.

"Please, you only need me in case the Fire Nation tries some new kind of device you want me to block and destroy. You're going to be fighting by YOURSELF aren't you Minato?" Jiraiya asked the obvious question.

"You always knew what I was thinking." Minato said as he scratched his head embarrassed.

"But Emperor Namikaze even then it is still…" A General tried to argue.

"My sensei, the Gate Guardians, and I are more than enough for this fleet. If you have any objections to my decision then speak now." Minato said.

This seemed to silence all questions as no one was brave enough and they all respected Minato's strength in battle. Minato saw that no one else was willing to argue and chose to end the meeting.

"If that is all, then meeting adjourned." Minato then left the room followed by Jiraiya.

"As your teacher I'm sure I don't have to remind you to be careful." Jiraiya said.

"I know sensei, I know."

**(Time Skip Susanoo's Gate)**

Susanoo's Gate, a large fortified wall that shields the coast of Lightning Realm from the rest of the world, the first line of defense for the great nation. The legend was the gate was created by an ancient spirit to protect his land and his worshippers, now they honor the gate and placed soldiers to defend it, the Gate Guardians.

A of the Gate Guardians scowled as he saw the Fire navy sail closer and closer to their borders. When the rumor was told by one of the other guards A was the first to check and confirm the rumor, and now he and the rest were armed to defend their home.

"I never expected Minato to actually come here and aid the fight, but of course that is the type of ruler he is, first one to enter the battle." A commented.

"You know me so well A." Minato appeared in a flash of lightning in battle garment. Minato wore breastplate, gauntlets, and boots for more protection but were light enough to not hamper his speed. Minato's sword rested proudly on his back.

"So when will they be here?" Minato asked.

"To reach the coast a half hour, but if they try projectiles as they are known to do…fifteen minutes." A said.

"Well it's a good thing Jiraiya-sensei is here then." Minato said. "Besides you and me how many will be on the beach?"

"I thought you were going to handle any forces that reach shore, having second thoughts?" A said.

"No, besides I trust you to keep all other ships at bay. The flag ship should be the one behind the others. I'll take down any infantry on the beach." Minato then flashed away.

On top of the gate Jiraiya stared at the incoming ships, Minato flashed next to him and also saw the five navy ships. The two were silent but they knew what they had to do, show the Fire Nation why Lightning was never conquered.

(Fire Navy Flag Ship)

Sung Lee watches as his fire navy continues on to Lightning's borders. After many years the Fire Nation were once again attacking the Lightning Realm and he was sure they would succeed. Many of their weapons have been advanced since their last attack and they had a new tool in their arsenal. Lee watched as his men prepared the magma launchers, the magma launchers were one of the new improvements that was added to their arsenal.

Normally Fire Nation ships would fire burning rocks and coal at their targets before landing on the beach. The Magma launcher however was new, it may be one shot but it compressed the coal and bending enough for a powerful blast of fire. The Admiral's plan was to blast a hole in the gate.

"It's time to write our names in history…full steam ahead!" Lee ordered.

"Yes Admiral!" The ships increased speed towards the shore.

"Send orders to send the Infantry ahead!" Lee ordered. After a minute a single ship continued to increase speed to the beach.

(Susanoo's Gate)

"Here they come, Minato you better…" Jiraiya saw Minato was already in front of the gate. After smiling Jiraiya turned to the other Guardians on the gate.

"Be ready to shoot down anything heading towards the gate!" Jiraiya yelled.

"You heard him men, get ready!" A yelled.

"Yes sir!" The Guardians all got into position.

"Alright men prepare to fire!" Lee yelled to all his men. The infantry ships then begin to set up the catapults on board. After all the ships were ready Lee gave the signal for the infantry to begin. "FIRE!"

The ships then began launching flaming several flaming rocks of fire towards the gate. The guards on the gate then got in position and began to shoot lightning bolts at the rocks. Lightning met fire as the bolts quickly destroyed the flaming projectiles. The ships then landed on the beach and soldiers began to storm the beach.

Minato drew his sword as he saw the soldiers advance towards him. Yellow lightning coursed through his body and arcs flew off of his sword. Minato stared with cold blue eyes.

"One man!"

"Lightning has become arrogant!"

"Let's bring victory to the Fire Nation!"

Minato then got into a readied stance. "Threatening my home, my precious people…your lives are forfeited."

Several soldiers sent fire blast to Minato, the blast connected and soldiers began to cheer thinking the lone Emperor was dead. All shouts were halted after three soldiers were cut down in a flash of yellow lightning. Minato vanished in another flash and soldiers began to fall.

Admiral Lee was looking from his telescope in shock as he saw the beach Infantry were being slaughtered by just one man. An explosion found his attention as another ship was struck by a strike of lightning from the sky.

"What are they?" Lee began to tremble before he shouted to his remaining men. "Prepare the Magma Launcher! NOW!"

(Lightning shore)

**RASENGAN!**

A spiral of energy collided and blasted a row of soldiers against the sand. The soldiers then began running back to their ship realizing they were fighting a losing battle. Minato saw a large amount of smoke coming from the flag ship.

"I hope Jiraiya-sensei is ready." Minato said.

Jiraiya saw the smoke and then closed his eyes and began to gather energy. A saw the smoke and turned to Jiraiya to see his form began to glow and that storm clouds began to gather. A knew he was witnessing the Legandary Susanoo Mode. The whole gate became silent as they too felt the power about to be unleashed.

The mixture of coal and fire were being compressing to their limits, Lee saw that Lightning had not made a move so he let out the call to fire.

"Fire!"

A sphere of magma was then sent flying across the air towards the gate. Jiraiya's eyes then opened his eyes which were a glowing white and raised his hands towards the sky, a loud crack of thunder sounded and a large amount of lightning was generated. Jiraiya then slammed his hands and a large bolt of lightning fell from the sky in front of the gate. The ball of magma was swallowed by lightning.

Lee only watched in shock as their weapon failed. It seems that even the spirits were even against them. Lee was about to call to the helmsman until a hand grabbed the front of his armor.

"You are the Admiral of this fleet are you not?" Minato asked.

Lee could only give a small nod as he was terrified of the figure before him. Minato glared into the whimpering man, his eyes seems to pierce into his soul. Minato then dropped the man onto the floor.

"Leave. Take the rest of your men and leave, tell your Fire Lord he has a new enemy in this war." Minato then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Jiraiya allowed Susanoo Mode to fade as he saw the lone retreating ship. The Guardians were busy clearing the streets of the bodies that lay on the sand. Minato then appeared on the ship.

"So it has begun." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, we must now be more involved. Jiraiya sensei I want you to meet with your network soon." Minato ordered.

"It will be done." The two watched the ship disappear over the horizon.

(Fire Nation)

"One man…ONE MAN brought down your whole fleet!" The Fire Lord yelled from behind his flames.

"Yyy…yes sir" Lee said bowed to the Fire Lord. He began to cower as he heard the flames rise to the Fire Lord's anger.

"Leave my sight!" Ozai yelled.

Lee then quickly left, not wanting to be turned to ashes. Ozai let his anger subside so he could think of what had happened.


	3. Book 0: Training and Alliances

**AN**

**Hello all, sorry for these slow updates it's just so many things happening. Seeing so many authors update on the site shows me I have to step up. All these request for the harem list I see and I may add a twist to your choices. Now on to the comments:**

**Ninja bat Master-**** I am not going to lie if I didn't say both should be in the Harem, Azula's situation I will work around.**

**Neco-chan-****Thank you for the awesome advice and it actually works. **

**Chm01-****I realized my mistake and all that is happening is leading up to Aang**

**5-digit-****That is absolutely…god**** right. Because of your awesome idea that will be included in this chapter.**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

><p>Naruto just stared at Jiraiya as he peeked with his telescope. Jiraiya always chose this training spot because it had a perfect view of the hot springs nearby. If Jiraiya could voice his opinion out loud he would say Lightning's hot springs were 2nd only to the Northern Water Tribe.<p>

"Hey Ero-sensei! If we're not training then I'm leaving. I got more important things to do than watch your peeping session." Naruto said frustratingly.

Jiraiya chuckled perversely before turning to his student.

"Alright gaki first thing is first, have you decided on a fighting style yet?"

"Not really. Tou-san's Lightning armor style is really powerful, especially for multiple enemies. But Kaa-san's Discharge style is perfect for non-lethal combat." Naruto then smirked.

"So I decided to combine both!"

Jiraiya stared at his pupil with awe. "Combine both styles; if anyone can do it it's you. However, for what I need to teach you require a different style altogether."

Jiraiya got in a ready stance. "You know from are other lessons that Airbending style of Ba Gua and that Lightningbending is the style of Shaolin."

Jiraiya then stepped into a different stance. He pressed both hands together and settled into a horse stance. The wind began swirling around him and thunder clapped as lightning flashed from Jiraiya's cyclone.

"When both are combined and used together." Jiraiya opened his eyes to show then glowing blue as his lightning. "Stormbending is possible." Jiraiya then released his technique and shifted back to a relaxed stance.

"So how far are you since last time gaki?" Jiraiya asked his speechless student.

Naruto then snapped out his admiration. "I got the 'storm' part of it down but it's the wind that is the problem. It also doesn't help that all Air Nomads that can help me are either gone or hibernating somewhere."

Jiraiya patted Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Susanoo mode is a state that only a few can reach and you are beginning to Stormbend which most Lightningbenders can't."

Naruto gained a grateful look. "Thanks Jiraiya-sensei, I needed to hear that."

Jiraiya was speechless. "Did you just call me-"

"Yah don't get used to it Ero-sensei!" Naruto then started running.

"NARUTO!"

-(Time-Skip 2 year)-

Naruto could not believe this. HE was being dressed in his formal kimono, the Haori was royal purple and blue, dark blue Obi, and purple hakama. Kushina was helping him prepare.

"Kaa-san why do I have to do this, you and Tou-san never went through something like this." Naruto complained.

"I know Naru-chan, but we are in the middle of a war and alliances must be made. If this works then the Earth Kingdom can get more support from inside rather than repeatedly sending troops." Kushina then finished with the kimono.

"And besides, you look so handsome!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Kaa-san you're embarrassing me." Naruto said with a blush on his face. Soon Minato walked in the room.

"Is everything ready?" Minato asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto answered.

The family walked into the throne room and saw their visitors. There were three if you didn't count their Earth Kingdom guards. The woman wore a formal white and light red kimono, had black hair in a formal bun and green eyes. The man wore white and gold kimono and a gold headpiece, black hair and two long mustaches, and brown eyes, but the third one caught Naruto's attention.

The girl was around Naruto's age, a white and green kimono and headband that kept her black hair in a formal bun. She had white skin but not pale in anyway and light green eyes that seemed to stare around the room.

"Mister Bei-Fong, we were expecting you." Minato greeted the man.

"Likewise, originally we wanted to keep out of the war but the Earth King told us of the benefits and we have heard of Lightning Realm's triumphs in the war." Lao Bei-Fong shook Minato's hand.

"This is my wife Kushina and our son Naruto." Kushina and Naruto bowed respectably at each other's name.

"You have a wonderful family, this is my wife Poppy and our daughter Toph." Both Poppy and Toph bowed with Poppy helping her daughter.

After the introductions Minato then led them to the dining room and as the family sat Naruto noticed that he was sitting across form Toph at the table.

'Oh man, another marriage proposal. At least Yue-chan was nice to know and fun to have company with but this girl has been silent all day.' Naruto thought.

'I can't believe I was talked into this, and looking at this guy's aura he isn't much interested either. I bet if they noticed I was blind they would call off the proposal.' Toph thought.

As the families placed their orders Naruto decided to try to at least know his potential bride.

"Hi I'm Naruto," Naruto offered a hand across to Toph.

Toph had to feel around, which earned a sweatdrop from Naruto before she found his hand. "Toph, Toph Bei-Fong."

After recovering from the awkwardness Naruto noticed that Toph's eyes were slightly clouded. 'She's blind. That's a new one.'

Before Naruto could ask the food arrived and the dinner began and all talking was stopped. As Naruto ate his duck (since he was not allowed to have ramen at formal dinners) he began to forget his question.

In about an hour dinner was finished and the group stood from the table.

"Naruto, why don't you show Toph around the compound while we talk okay." Minato asked.

Naruto nodded then offered Toph his hand, Toph (reluctantly) took it and they both were on their way. Minato then turned back to Lao.

"Now let's discuss the alliance."

-(With Naruto and Toph)-

Naruto took Toph to the garden and they both sat on the porch.

"You seem to have an easy time walking." Naruto said as he sat.

"Well you were leading me and holding my hand." Toph replied.

"I let go of your hand halfway, I didn't want to ask but how are you able to see?" Naruto asked.

Toph just stood. "None of your business!"

"Fine didn't know it was a secret bun-head." Naruto didn't know what mistake he made.

"What did you call me!" Toph both asked and yelled.

"Bun-head! Is that a problem!" Naruto yelled back.

Toph just stomped the ground and Naruto narrowly dodged a face sized rock.

"You could have hit me you know!" Naruto yelled.

"That's the point urchin-head!" Toph shrugged to the right and another rock flew.

This time Naruto caught the rock. "Fine, I'll apologize. No reason to chuck rocks at me."

Toph seemed satisfied so she dropped the rock she was about to bend.

"Earthbending huh?" Naruto asked as he calmed down.

"Yeah, I have been bending in secret from my parents. They see me as a blind defenseless girl." Toph said as she sat down. "I ran away from home once when I was little and found a badgermole cave. They taught me how to feel the earth's vibrations that let me see and earthbend."Toph then looked to Naruto. "I bet you see me as a weak girl too?"

"After almost losing my head no, but even before I knew there was something different about you and it wasn't your eyes. My Kaa-san taught how to feel people's bioenergy for some of my techniques. Yours had a bit of earth mixed into it." Naruto explained.

"You can tell all that just by feeling my energy?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, all I saw about your eyes were they were unique. Like two emeralds are your eyes, and they were cloudy like a full moon." Naruto said

Toph felt her cheeks warm up after she heard that and was about to say something until Kushina found them.

"I'm sorry you two but Toph your family are expected to be leaving soon tonight." Kushina said.

"Ah man, well Toph-chan it was good getting to know you." Naruto said to Toph.

"Toph-chan?" She asked

"It's a way to say that were friends." Naruto said.

Toph began to blush again and Kushina just shook her head at Naruto's obliviousness. 'Like father like son.'

As Kushina led Toph back to her parents Minato walked up behind Naruto.

"So how was it?" Minato asked.

"She's nothing like Yue-chan but in a good way, she seems like a fun person to be with." Naruto admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll see her soon." Minato said.

-(With the Bei-Fongs)-

Toph was walking with her parents before she felt a note in her kimono obi. As she reached for it she remembered she couldn't read it and called one of the maids.

"Excuse me can you read this to me?" Toph asked the woman.

"Of course." Toph handed her the note.

_Dear Toph-chan_

_I know you can't read this so you must have someone read it to you. I know we both don't like the arrangement but I want to ask if we can start as friends before we worry about this contract._

_Have fun with your skills Gaia-hime (Earth Princess). Until we meet again_

_Naruto Namikaze_

"Excuse me milady but what are these skills your friend mentioned?" The maid asked.

Toph just smirked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Just a game that we made up." Toph answered.

'And we'll defiantly meet again.' Toph promised herself.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**READ THEN REVIEW**

**We'll for all of those there is the update and I also exposed at least two members of the harem for those paying attention. The list is still incomplete so keep sending your choices and enjoy the chapters.**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	4. Book 0:Fire Nation Academy

**Hello! Hola! Aloha! Bon jour! Was sup! Okay I think I'll stop before I get racial. Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Avatar and the Lightning Prince. Only a few more chapters before this goes into cannon but first some announcements.**

**The Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou will make a comeback. This was my most popular fic before RosarioUzumaki and it will make a return after a few revisions.**

**My new fic Konoha's EM warrior has some good reviews and after a few more reviews I'll continue.**

**Now let's go to the reviews.**

**Socras****-That's the beauty of challenges. While it may be another author's idea, I just bring it to life in my own image.**

**Fanofmany****-Yue, the princess of the northern water tribe.**

**Dude45****-You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Because of popular demands of a few peoples and some people who may be silently hoping for the flaming trio Azula, Mai, Ty Lee this chapter is for you.**

**Time line of events**

**Fire lord Sozin attack of the Air Nomads.**

**Avatar Aang goes missing (Frozen in Iceberg).**

**Naruto begins Lightning bending with his father and mother.**

**Fire Nation attack on Lightning Realm's border, Minato's victory and start of Hiraishin legend.**

**Naruto starts Storm bending training with Jiraiya.**

**Naruto meets Toph for the first time.**

**Now on with the show!**

(Fire Nation)

Jiraiya and Naruto made their way to an apartment in the Capital city. Though Minato and Kushina (Kushina especially) they didn't think it was safe for Naruto to be traveling around in the Fire Nation but with a promise from Jiraiya they both found themselves in an apartment.

"Hey ero-sensei why are we here?" Naruto asked as he layed on the couch in the living room.

"I have to wait for my informant; it will take him a while to return from Ba Sing Se. As soon as he arrives and I have the information about Ozai's army we will leave." Jiraiya explained.

While Jiraiya was Naruto's teacher he is still a member of the White Lotus he had his informant sent to try and recruit general Iroh of the Fire Nation. Though it may be hard while Iroh's forces still invading Ba Sing Se Jiraiya believe Iroh would be a strong addition to the White Lotus, he also didn't mind Fire Nation hot springs.

Naruto just groans at his perverted sensei. "So what am I suppose to do? I can't just walk around the middle of the capital of the Fire Nation."

Clothes were then thrown at Naruto. Naruto then examines the clothes, a black vest with red trims and red with yellow collars, ash grey shirt and pants, black bracers for his arms and boots, he also had a red headband with a yellow symbol.

"While I go and gather information you my student will be going to the Fire Nation academy." Jiraiya explained as he gave Naruto a seal tag.

Naruto just stares at the uniform and the tag. "Why do I have to go to a Fire Nation school and why do you have one of Kaa-san's seal tags?"

"The seal tag was made to give you a new appearance; blonds are more common in Lightning realm than anywhere else in the world, also its practice for being undercover." Jiraiya explained. "From this moment on you are a student in the Fire Nation and I am your Grandfather, Kakashi told me you are good at lying, don't let me down kid."

"What did Tou-san and Kaa-san make you promise to let you take me on this trip?" Naruto asked as he got over the shock of his bodyguard's compliment.

"Minato made me promise to get you started on the stages for his technique the Rasengan, Kushina made me promise that you comeback unharmed." Jiraiya answered.

(The next day)

Naruto found himself in the headmaster's office with Jiraiya, both dressed in Fire Nation wardrobe (Naruto in his uniform and his tag which gave him black hair, Jiraiya in average Fire Nation merchant clothes).

"So you wish to enter your Grandson into this academy. While I see no problem with this are you sure he can handle going during midterm?" The Headmaster asked.

Jiraiya just laughed. "There is nothing this boy can't do; his mother's last words were for him to have a good education while his father wanted him to be a strong warrior. I'm a good teacher but for school why not the same school that the honorable Fire Lord sends his children."

The Headmaster just nodded his ego stroked by Jiraiya's lies. "Well then I'm sure your grandson will find this school to his liking."

After walking out the office after seeing his new schedule Jiraiya brought Naruto outside, to others it seems he was giving Naruto lunch but Jiraiya was giving Naruto some rules for his safety.

"Alright Naruto you only need to stay here for a month, now a few things. 1. Don't do anything to attract attention and 2. Try not to be suspicious to the staff." Jiraiya said.

Naruto just nodded his head as he took the bento but in his head. 'Rule 2 is easy but rule 1 I can't guarantee ero-sensei.'

Jiraiya then punched Naruto in the head, when Naruto glared at him he just said. "I know you called my ero-sensei in your head gaki now have fun and try not to break too many hearts."

After Jiraiya left the gates Naruto glared at his pervert of a sensei before he walked to his new class.

(Scene change)

The teacher was busy with lessons in Fire Nation history and though she had the class' attention few had their own thoughts.

'I'm so bored.'

'When are we ever going to use this outside school?'

'I wonder if I can invite Azula and Mai to a sleepover, no better to just hang out after school.' One bubbly girl thought.

The teacher kept on with her lessons before there was a knock on the door. "Now who could that be in the middle of my lesson?"

The teacher left the class and the students begin asking silent questions. Soon the teacher returned with another student their age, he wore the uniform but had tan skin, black spiky hair, blue eyes and had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Class, this boy's name is Naruto and he is now a member of this class. Welcome him in open arms." The teacher said.

Naruto then bowed in front of class. "Hello my name is Naruto; I hope to make friends with all of you."

Some students gave him a curious look while some girls had blushes thinking about his whisker marks. One girl had her own thoughts.

'Wow he's cute; I wonder if his whisker marks are real. Maybe I can talk to him at lunch.' The girl thought.

(Time skip)

It was finally lunchtime and Naruto was lying in the field behind school.

'Wow it's hard to believe this is a Fire Nation school, but then it's not the kids, it's what they're taught.' Naruto thought before he sees a girl walk towards him.

The girl was in normal uniform for females but she had brown hair in a small braid ponytail that reached her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Hi can I help you with something?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I was just wondering why you're eating by yourself?" The girl asked.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "It's my first day so I don't really know many people here."

The girl just smiled before she grabbed Naruto's arm. "You do now, I'm Ty Lee and you're about to meet my friends." Ty Lee then began to drag Naruto with her which was easy do to the now stunned prince.

"I wonder where Ty Lee went." Azula said to herself as she sat on her usual spot for lunch.

Mai just shrugged before she too sat. "She said something about whiskers and then ran off, maybe she found another cute animal in the school gardens."

Azula seemed to agree with that before she saw said girl dragging a boy. "Well no animal but the boy looks cute."

Mai looked in Azula's direction before she saw the bubbly girl with said boy. "Ty Lee I think you killed him."

Ty Lee stopped then looked at the boy who now had swirls in his eyes. Ty Lee then began apologizing like crazy when Naruto woke up.

"It's okay I've been through worse, I know you already told me your name but maybe we should have a better introduction." Naruto said.

Ty Lee then stopped before smiling again. "I'm Ty Lee, the gloomy girl with buns is Mai and the one with the braid is Azula."

Mai just nodded her head but glared at Ty lee for calling her gloomy while Azula waited for Naruto to start stuttering because of her being the princess.

"Azula, as in princess Azula?" Naruto asked.

Azula then started to grin before the next action shocked her.

Naruto just smiled and offered a hand. "Pleased to meet ya, I'm Naruto."

Azula was shocked but still shook his hand. "You know this is not a normal reaction I get from people."

Naruto just get smiling. "I don't really listen to rumors I usually like to see things for myself, and you're much cuter in person."

Each girl had different reactions. Azula had a blush from the compliment, Mai was shocked to see someone actually not be scared of Azula, Ty Lee was happy that she had a new friend that Azula won't scare away.

"Um Naruto are those whiskers real?" Ty Lee asked, this got the others attention.

"They're birthmarks actually." Naruto answered.

Ty Lee then went into classic puppy dog pout. "Can I touch them please?"

Naruto tried to say no but lost to the cute girl. "Okay."

Ty Lee immediately went to his face and started rubbing his whiskers. This soon made Naruto start purring.

"Cute!" Ty Lee said as she continued rubbing. This soon got Azula involved.

"Hey move over Ty Lee I want to feel them!"

(Time Skip)

"Its nice meeting you see you tomorrow Naruto!" Ty Lee waved to her friend.

"Sure thing I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he made his way to the school gate.

When Naruto was out of sight Ty Lee turned to her friends."See wasn't he a nice guy?"

"I'm trying to get over him calling Azula cute and not getting burned." Mai said which earned a glare from Azula.

"Still it might be fun having him here." Azula said.

Naruto kept walking until he was stopped by a grinning Jiraiya. "Wow gaki, didn't know you had it in ya, you scored with not one but three on the same day!"

Naruto just glared. "What are you talking about they're just friends! I'm not a pervert like you!"

Jiraiya just kept his grin. "You're on your way kid! The next super pervert in the making."

This caused a tick mark. "You're lucky we're here otherwise you might find yourself in a smoking crater." Naruto then stomped off to the apartment.

(Fire Nation Palace)

Azula was playing in the garden with Mai and Ty Lee before her mother and Zuko walked in.

Ursula then smiled at her daughter. "Azula how was your day at school."

"Well it was normal then this new guy came in and it got fun, he actually wasn't scared of me and called me cute." Azula said.

Ty Lee smiled too. "Yeah he also had these cute whiskers on his face!"

Ursula was shocked but didn't show it. 'Azula actually met a boy that wasn't afraid of her. This is exactly what she means right now.'

Zuko then scoffed. "What idiot would think that you off all people are cute?"Zuko then dodged a small flame to his head.

Azula was red before she got her cool. "Like anyone but Mai actually sees you as cute!"

Mai then gained a blush and so did Zuko before his embarrassment became rage.

Ursula then stopped her two children before they fought. "Now you two no fighting, you both have firebending training. Mai, Ty Lee your parents will send people to take you home soon."

(That night)

Naruto was staring out the window of his room. He started thinking about his new friends and now another thought formed in his head.

'What will I do when I have to leave? Will I tell them the truth or will I just vanish?" Naruto thought before he finally went to sleep.

**TBC**

**Review**

**Review**

**For the love of your (insert deity here) REVIEW**

**Now Lightning Prince has finally been updated, soon the others will be updated. Also thank you all who reviewed RosarioUzumaki when it reached 100 reviews which is the first time this happened a part y happened here (in my head).**

**Most seem to like the idea of Naruto girls in the avatar universe so there will be some in places you maybe wouldn't have imagined.**

**Just tune in to find out.**

**Shadowlight0982 out**


	5. Book 0:Good bye

**Hello all! For all new comers I hoped you enjoyed this fic as for those who have been here since chapter 1. I'm back and ready to update. Now as I have put on an earlier fic but I might as well say this now. Since school is starting up I will not be updating all the time but I will update at least once if not twice a week at most, this is my silent promise to you all.**

**Announcements:**

** those that already know I already have a new fic but I am putting a list of future fics and let you all vote. This is for the future, not for now**

**Naruto/Soul Eater**

**Naruto/Sacred Blacksmith (awesome anime)**

**Naruto/Black Cat**

**Naruto/Inuyasha**

** most of my fics reach a certain stopping point these two stories will soon appear.**

**The Seven Heirs**

**Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou**

**Now on to the reviews:**

**Lady Kaiki-Thanks for the kind review and now this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**OregonDucks-I was hoping people would see how different this fic is.**

**And that's the end of the reviews. Now that I'm done stalling on with the SHOW!**

**(Bonus note, I now type with OpenOffice so there may be some grammar issues.)**

* * *

><p>(Fire Nation)<p>

"Ready or not here I come!" Ty Lee yelled as she ran through the school field. As she looked around she saw a familiar bun in one of the bushes.

"Found you!" Ty Lee called out at the bun and the person slowly walked out.

"Yippee." Mai said sarcastically.

"Come on Mai you really have to try harder in these games." Ty Lee gave her a sad look.

"Whatever, can we just find the others?" Mai asked.

"In a hurry to find Zuko aren't you?" Ty Lee asked with a smirk and gave Mai a small blush.

"Shut up!" Mai said as she started ahead.

They started looking around for signs of their friends all that searching came to nothing until they checked the garden. They looked at the tree to find Azula hiding behind it.

"I'll give you credit a garden is the last place a little devil like you would hide." Mai said.

Azula just stuck her tongue at her before turning to Ty Lee. "How many of us did you find?"

"Just you and Mai." Ty Lee answered.

"I wonder where Naruto could be?" Azula asked out loud.

"How about we split up, Mai can find her boyfriend and we can find Naruto." Ty Lee suggested.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mai yelled full blush.

"Whatever remember recess last for ten more minutes let's hurry." Azula said and the girls split up.

(Azula and Ty Lee)

"Come out Foxy Foxy Foxy!" Ty Lee called across the field.

"I still can't see how you compare Naruto to a fox of all things." Azula said to her bubbly friend.

"He just has that aura of a fox, plus his whisker marks are like I cute fox I want to pet every day." Ty Lee said.

"Hey you got to pet him all yesterday today is my day!" Azula reminded her but both soon here a sneeze come from the tree.

Ty Lee looked up and her face became a giant smile. "Found you Foxy!"

"I keep asking you to stop calling me that!" Naruto called from the top of the tree. Naruto then jumped off and landed in front of the girls.

"Where are Mai and Zuko?" Naruto asked seeing only the two.

"That can wait but can we ask you a question really quick." Ty Lee then used her famous puppy dog eyes. Azula would help but for some reasons she couldn't master this technique.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto didn't see the trap until it's too late.

"Who do you like better me or Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"I like all my friends." Naruto said not getting her meaning.

"Who do you 'like' like Naruto?" Azula asked.

Naruto froze finding out what she meant. "Well I mean..." Naruto was then saved by the bell that said recess was over.

"Oh look it's time for class see you later." Naruto then shot off towards the academy.

Azula and Ty Lee both cursed their luck before they see Mai walking with a full body blush.

"What happened to you?" Azula asked.

Mai ran into class after a quick "DON'T ASK."

(Naruto and Jiraiya's apartment)

"So how was today gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"How long are we gonna be here for ero-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking that for gaki, we still have a week left and I still need to give Iroh all the information." Jiraiya said.

"The longer we stay the harder it is to tell them good bye. Don't you go through this ero-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Look gaki, one of the lessons spies are taught is to not become attach to the mission especially one in enemy territory. We will finish the week now let's go practice the Rasengan again." Jiraiya said.

(scene change)

"Now I don't have to remind you of energy bending or the three stages do I?" Jiraiya asked.

"No ero-sensei remember when I finish this you own me ramen for a month!" Naruto yelled determined.

"Don't forget your side of the deal gaki, you lose and you get Kushina to forgive me about the incident." Jiraiya reminded him.

"Prepare to owe me ramen and a beating from Kaa-san ero-sensei!" Naruto then prepared himself.

Naruto closed his eyes and pictured the energy in his body. Naruto's body was then swallowed up by a blue veil. The energy soon poured to Naruto's hand.

'He has the first two steps down, let's see if you can surpass Minato.' Jiraiya looked on to see the energy take the shape of a sphere.

'Concentrate, Concentrate! Rotation and Power!' The energy then became a solid sphere. Naruto then ran towards the closest tree.

Rasengan!

The sphere hit the tree and soon began grinding into the bark. The attack kept on going until the tree exploded from the power. Naruto looked at his work and then grinned at Jiraiya.

"How'd you like that ero..." Naruto then passed out.

'Energybending takes a lot of concentration, and to be able to use a complete Rasengan at twelve. Minato you're is a genius in his own way.' Jiraiya then lifted Naruto up and carried him to the apartment.

(One week later)

'This is it.' Naruto thought as he waited on a hill. He was wearing a large cloak that covered all but his face. Naruto kept waiting until he saw Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko run up the hill.

"Naruto why did you call us out here?" Zuko asked the question on everyone's mind.

"To tell you that I'm leaving today." Naruto said.

"Leaving, but I thought you lived in the city with your grandfather." Azula said.

Naruto shook his head. "That old man is really my sensei. We came here because of an assignment he had and also to train me along the way."

"Train in what Firebending, lots of kids train with that here." Mai said.

"If you want, I can have my father assign you a master so you wouldn't to leave." Azula offered.

"No, I'm not a firebender I'm not even from the Fire Nation." Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto." Ty Lee asked, to shock to use her nickname for him.

Naruto removed the tag and his true appearance showed. They all were shocked to see his now blond hair and cerulean eyes. Naruto then shot a bolt of lightning to the sky. If that didn't shock them enough Naruto turned back to them and said.

"I'm the prince of Lightning Realm, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Namikaze, Uncle said that was the name of the man that destroyed a whole Fire Nation fleet. The Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze." Zuko said.

"Naruto, why haven't you told us this before?" Ty Lee asked.

"Was all this a lie. Was all the times we spent together a lie. Are you really our friend!" Azula screamed out.

"I was always your friend! I just didn't want to get you all in trouble. Azula and Zuko's father, the Fire Nation. You all are my friends yet our nations are at war." Naruto explained.

"I at least wanted to say good bye, at least I could tell you the real me." Naruto started before he brought out four gifts. "Thank you for everything Good bye." Naruto ran away.

"Wait Naruto!" Ty Lee yelled but Naruto was too far away to hear. She looked at the boxes to see all had their names on it.

Ty Lee opened her's to see a see a book and a necklace. She passed the others around and they all had books and Azula a necklace a note dropped out of Ty Lee and Azula's book.

-Sorry I didn't answer your question. I'll never for get you guys.

Naruto

Both Azula and Ty Lee started to cry before they all took a look at their books. Twin Sword Training, Dagger Throwing Training, Chi Throughout the body, Lightning basics.

'Will meet again Naruto, count on it.' Both Ty Lee and Azula thought.

(scene change)

"So how did it go?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"Alright, can we just go Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said.

'Must be that bad for him not to call me a pervert.' Jiraiya thought. "Well let's head back to Lightning I have to finish my mission, Minato and Kushina will finish your training."

"What about Stormbending, we didn't finish I can barely hold it for a minute!" Naruto complained.

"I showed you the basics that's all I can do. Remember it is rare for a bender to stormbend, you have to successfully enter Susanoo Mode yourself before you can really finish stormbending." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto just sighed before remembering. "Hey you still owe me ramen ero-sensei!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jiraiya started walking a little faster.

"Get back here!" Naruto ran after him.

(Fire Nation Palace)

"You want to start this early Azula?" Ozai asked his daughter before him.

"Yes father, I want to start with advance firebending. I'm sure I'm more than ready for it." Azula said.

Ozai gained an evil smile. "Very well, you will start immediately."

Azula bowed. 'Just you wait Naruto, I'll drag you back if it's the last thing I do.'

(Governor's house)

Mai was looking over the book thoroughly. She then picked up a hair pin on her dresser and stared at the door imagining a target. Mai threw the pin and it hit the floor inches from the door.

"I need to work harder. Knowing Azula she'll want my help dragging Blondie back." Mai thought out loud.

(Ty Lee's room)

Ty Lee was looking over the book thinking about Naruto's secret. Before she could think her mother entered the room.

"Ty Lee it's your day to pick the entertainment." Ty Lee's mother said.

Ty Lee thought before she remembered something. "How about the circus?"

(Fire Nation Palace)

Iroh was in his room looking at a Pai Sho tile. As he remembered the discussion he had with Jiraiya.

_Flashback_

"_The famed Dragon of the West, it's an honor to meet you in person." Jiraiya said._

"_I could say the same to you, Sage of Storms." Iroh said._

_Jiraiya laughed before he became serious. "I'm sure you heard from my informant."_

"_Yes, and how you gotten so much information is amazing." Iroh said._

"_Well you are the last remaining firebender who has trained with the dragons. We of the White Lotus would to have you with us." Jiraiya said._

_Flashback end_

Iroh was cut away from his thoughts when Zuko entered the room. "Ah my young nephew what can I help you with?"

"Uncle, I actually have two questions." Zuko said.

"Ask away." Iroh said.

"Can you teach me Firebending?" Iroh was caught off guard with the question before he answered.

"Of course Zuko, now what is the other?"

Zuko had a fire in his eyes. "Do you know of any sword masters with twin swords?"

(Lightning Realm)

Minato was at his desk going through paperwork. "It's almost time for Naruto to come back." Minato turned to see Kushina.

"I know, and the notes he sent says he made some friends while away." Minato said.

"My sochi is growing up, that's two more girls he's charmed. I think he may break your record Minato-koi." Kushina said.

Minato shook off the comment. "Still it's time to finish his training."

"You stick to teaching him bending." Kushina said.

"What about you?" Minato asked.

Kushina smiled before placing a hand on her sword. "I think it's about time Naruto learned to use Uzumaki style kenjutsu. Is Kakashi still helping you teach."

"Kakashi was eager to teach Naruto the Chidori. To think what will happen in a few years." Minato said.

"If what ero-sennin said is true. Naruto has a long journey on his hands."Kushina said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Like**

**Love**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**All flames will be used as fire for more Fanfics.**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	6. Book 0: The wheel of fate turns

**I'm back, well I've been back but you know what I mean. The one reason I wasn't updating fics like these is because my creative drive hit a dead-end and I took too much time finding it. Now thanks to one of my new fics and some epiphanies I'm back and ready to update. Now for everyone who has waited ad wanted an update here it is and enjoy.**

**Announcements**

**I'm trying to get some more readers for my new fic Fanfiction World, some of you who have saw my last message knows what I'm talking about. This message is to just to try and direct more people to that fic. The reviews are good but there could be more.**

** Also when it comes to the stories I have now I going to be spending a lot more time updating than rewriting at least until certain fics reach certain areas. For this it will be the end of Book 1.**

**Reviews**

**DaDarknessWithin: Let's hope this chapter may keep you alive for a while. XD**

**An Unknown girl from Johto: The person who's review got me off my butt and to start typing. New people like this who enjoy my stories are the reason why I write.**

**Dygen Entreri: Book 1 is for next time but be excited that Book 0 is about to end.**

**Trife: Who else do you expect to live in Lightning Realm? I'm not bringing every character into this fic just the ones who I feel fit. If this is not good enough for then I'm sorry this story isn't for you.**

** Now to everyone welcome to the end of Book 0 or at least the part where everything comes together for the beginning. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Note, now Naruto is 13 years old now.**

* * *

><p>(Lightning Training Field)<p>

Flashes of lightning lit the training field as the two fighters continued their spar. If a person could hear pass the claps of thunder they would hear the clash of blades as they met in between. The two soon met the other in the center and held each other's blade off with their own. It was a stalemate.

"Well done Naru-Kun, you can move much faster now, I see you have the katas almost mastered now." Kushina said.

"Still not enough to beat you or Tou-san right?" Naruto asked. Kushina answered him by sliding his blade to the side and kicking him away. Naruto slid along the ground but managed to regain his footing.

"Does that answer your question?" Kushina asked with a fox smile that Naruto copied.

"Yeah, it means I have to try harder!" Naruto rushed forward to continue the battle, though he thought back to how he was able to better learn kenjutsu in the Fire Nation.

(Flashback)

Naruto was practicing his katas in the building while Jiraiya was away. Naruto continued to train but for some reason he couldn't put his all into kenjutsu. Jiraiya walked into the room and saw Naruto practice.

"You're still training; you're just like your father gaki." Jiraiya said.

"Hey ero-sensei…" This earned Naruto a blow to the head.

"Stop calling me that gaki!"

"Then stop being an ero-sensei!"

"Do you know someone who can help me with kenjutsu, for some reason it doesn't feel right." Naruto said as he eyed his bokken.

Jiraiya took a minute to think. "It may be that you learned all you can using a bokken, a wooden sword will only get you so far."

"But Kaa-san said I won't get an actual sword until I proved I have the katas mastered." Naruto complained.

"How about this, walk around the city, spend some time with your friends, do something to take your mind off it." Jiraiya then walked passed him to grab his telescope and began to walk out. "Now if you excuse me, I'm off for some more research."

"Ero-sensei" Naruto found some wire to strap his bokken to his back. Naruto then finished his disguise and walked out.

Naruto was walking through the capital city bored, Zuko and Azula had to stay at the palace, Ty Lee could come out and Mai was gone with her family on an important meeting. Naruto was so caught up in thought that he didn't see the man he bumped into.

"Owe, sorry about that." Naruto said then he saw a hand offered to him and he accepted the help up.

"Don't worry about; we can't control what happens on the streets." The man then saw Naruto's bokken. "So you're training to be a swordsman."

"Yeah but it's hard, for some reason when I try the katas they don't feel right." Naruto said.

"Hmm, follow me for a moment please." The man said.

"Why? " Naruto asked.

"I may be able to help you with your problem; I have a long experience with swords." The man showed the sword that hung along his robes.

"Wow, thanks um…" Naruto started.

"My name is Piandao, nice to meet you." Piandao started to walk with Naruto following.

(Scene Change)

"Hmm you have good stance and balance; I say you're following it perfectly." Piandao said.

"Then why does it feel off?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you should try putting your own twist on the katas." Piandao said.

"Huh?"

"From what I can see you are unpredictable, uncontrollable, you shouldn't be following predictable moves. Katas are made to be a guideline for you to create your own style of fighting." Piandao explained.

"Oh I get now, like a new flavor of ramen." Naruto said.

"Ramen?"

"Oh it's nothing!" Naruto quickly covered. "I have to go now, thanks for the lesson!" Naruto then ran off to practice more.

Piandao watched Naruto leave before leaving himself. "That style seemed familiar, I'll ask Jiraiya later."

(Flashback End)

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Kushina's blade was aimed at his neck.

"Next time don't get distracted in a battle, but all and all you did a good job learning kenjutsu." Kushina smiled. "You could give me a run for my money in a few years."

"Thanks Kaa-san," Naruto said. "Is Tou-san busy, he promised to start rasengan training today?"

"He's waiting for you right now…" Kushina then saw a yellow flash run pass her.

'Just like his father.' Kushina thought.

(Lightning Throne room)

"So you don't think Naruto is ready yet?" Minato asked.

"He still has a ways to go but he's getting there, I think he may need to travel the world more before learning Susanoo mode." Jiraiya said.

"If you say so sensei." Minato said.

"Tou-san!"

"Speak of the devil, well I have to leave a new meeting is coming soon for the white lotus." Jiraiya said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon sensei." Minato said.

Naruto entered the room in time to see Jiraiya off, after Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair and then left. Naruto then walked to his father.

"Tou-san, I'm ready to start training!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Really now, did you at least practice the technique Kakashi showed you?" Minato asked.

"Sure I did, here it is!" the blond prince brought out his left hand and began to start bending. Lightning poured out and began to gather into Naruto's palm, a large ball of lightning. A loud noise of chirping birds filled the throne room until Naruto let his technique die.

"Impressive, and it only took you about two months to not have it explode in your face." Minato laughed.

"Hey it was really hard to learn! But I still beat Kakashi-nii's record though!" Naruto said.

"Alright then," Minato got up and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You ready?" Naruto nodded his head and the two royal blonds vanished in a flash of lightning.

(Scene Change)

The two reappear at a different training field than Naruto was used to. The trees seemed green and the air felt fresh and full of life. Minato then walked in front of Naruto to introduce the location.

"This Naruto is the spirit grove, it was discovered years ago by your grandfather Arashi Namikaze and now it's used as a secret training field for future Lightning Emperors." Minato explained.

"Why does this place feel…?" Naruto asked.

"More alive, this is one of the most spiritual locations in all of Lightning." Minato answered him. "The perfect place to begin energybending."

"Energybending" Naruto said.

"Yes, bending the energy inside of one's body. It's a lost art that not used anymore, but some of the most oldest and powerful benders and sages no of it." Minato said. "When I learned of energy bending I took it to the next level by manifesting outside my body, you already know that move."

"The rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," Minato answered. "Now to begin you have to first feel for your chi."

"My chi, isn't that what I use to bend lightning?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but it you have to bend raw chi, you are used to bending elemental chi but it takes training to find and use raw chi." Minato held out his arm and it began to glow a teal color. "First you must meditate and draw out you chi before you can actually use it." The color then grew into a small spinning sphere of energy.

Naruto stared at his father's techniques in awe as he saw it spin and then die. "So I just have to feel for my chi and I'll be able to use the rasengan?"

"Slow down, first you have to meditate to even get a feel for it. That's why I brought you here; this place is great for meditation." Minato explained. "You'll spend all day in here until you can fully begin training."

"Just one day?" Naruto asked.

"It only takes one day in here, really helps to speed up the process." Minato then began to leave. "I'll be back soon to check your progress."

"Hey I don't know the way to get out, you're just going to leave me here until I get it?" Naruto yelled.

"That's how I was taught, later!" Minato then flashed away. Naruto grumbled out a few words before closing his eyes and meditating.

'Ero-sensei made me meditate a lot when we practiced bending, how had can it be to find my chi." Naruto closed his eyes and began to feel for his chi. The first thing he felt was pressure and energy like a lightning and he turned away from it.

'How to find my chi, raw non elemental chi.' Naruto thought as he kept searching. Naruto soon felt a calm energy flowing within him. 'Is this chi?'

Minato was watching Naruto from a small distance away, he had never left he just need a way to get Naruto to concentrate only on the exercise.

'He's been training hard ever since he came home from the Fire Nation, I know Jiraiya-sensei told us what happened but still,' Minato thought as he saw Naruto began to draw out his chi.

'Already has my record beat by a few second, the little gaki.' Minato smiled. 'Naruto, I don't what may happen when you begin traveling but I know you'll become stronger from it.''

Naruto's form began to shine a bright blue light, he then opened his eyes and saw he had unlocked his chi. "I did it, I did it!"

(Scene change-Grand Temple)

Minato was not the only one to see Naruto unlock his chi, the ancient spirit also saw Naruto awaken his chi and soon thought ahead to the future.

"Soon, everything will begin soon."

(Time skip-2 years)

"My little baby grown so fast!" Kushina said as she had tears as Naruto prepared to leave.

"Kaa-san, I'm not a baby anymore!" Naruto complained. Kushina then pulled her son into a hug.

"You'll always be my baby boy Na-Chan!" Kushina reminded him, much to Naruto's ire.

"Kaa-san…I'll be careful and write back too ok." Naruto said.

"You better!" Kushina said.

"Now Kushina let Naruto be." Minato arrived to see his son and Jiraiya off. "Not many people from our nation get the chance to explore the world; Naruto should have some time to see the world before he really becomes involved with the war."

"I may not be fighting the war directly, but I'll still help out as much as I can." Naruto told his father.

"I know you will, if you're anything like us you'll be saving entire nations and more Naruto." Minato said. Minato then let out his hand and an average sized Raiju landed on his sleeve. **(A.N. Think falcon size.)**

"This Raiju will be your way to communicate with us from across the nations; don't forget to contact us or Jiraiya if you need anything or to tell us anything." Minato said.

"I will Tou-san," Naruto gave his father a manly hug and another hug to Kushina. "Well I'm off now."

"Take care of yourself Naruto, and don't be afraid to bring me grandchildren either." Kushina said.

"Kaa-san," Naruto sighed, Kushina was in the phase where a mother was waiting for her children to bring her grandchildren.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself out there too Naruto. You are fifteen now, don't be afraid to have fun and live life." Minato smiled.

"He's right gaki, there are many "sights" to see around the world and take it from me you want to see them all!" Jiraiya's head soon met a frying pan Kushina pulled out of nowhere.

"Just get my son to the Earth Kingdom safely hentai!" Kushina said.

Naruto and Minato shook their head at their perverted teacher. Naruto soon walked with Jiraiya as they made their way to the ports.

"So what did you want to talk to me about ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Gaki, just while you're traveling you may want to check out the Southern Water Tribe." Jiraiya said.

"The Southern Water Tribe, why would I need to go there? If we need the water tribe for anything shouldn't we go to the Northern Water Tribe?" Naruto reasoned.

"The Southern Water Tribes warriors are all out fighting the war leaving mostly the children and the elderly, also from the vision you told me I'd say its leading you south rather than north." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto thought out what his sensei had said; once while training with unlocking Susanoo mode he received a vision. The vision was a beam of light shooting from a frozen wasteland, Naruto didn't know what that means but something told him to find that light.

"Fine then ero-sennin I'll listen to you this one time, but I'll check it out after I see Toph-Chan again." Naruto said.

"Ah yes, your blind beauty I wonder how she has grown since you last saw each other. You two message each other so much you're practically a couple." Jiraiya avoided a fist to his side. "Anyway do whatever you want Gaki, as soon as we enter the Earth Kingdom we separate."

Naruto nodded and looked and saw they have arrived to the small boat that will take them to the earth kingdom. Naruto looked at the boat then out to the water, wondering what adventures he will have outside his home.

(Earth Kingdom waters)

On a Fire navy boat blast of fire were coming from both directions. Iroh watched as both his niece and nephew spar against each other, Azula had the most talent, but it was clear Zuko had the most potential.

"That is enough; it is time to break for lunch." Iroh said.

Both Zuko and Azula stopped and then bowed to each other. The three then gathered to a table and began to wait for the chef.

"You both are doing well; soon you will be able to master the next set." Iroh congratulated them.

"Uncle Iroh, does that mean we'll be powerful enough to take on a lightning bender?" Azula asked.

"Azula quit asking, fighting other firebenders is one thing, and lightning benders are a whole other level." Zuko then clenched his fist. "I don't think we'll be able to take one in a battle."

"We will be," Azula then walked away from the table. Azula then gathered lightning and then sent it flying into the air. 'Just you wait Naruto, I'll set things right.'

(Southern Water Tribe waters)

In the dark depths of the arctic ocean, a small light illuminated the deep. Inside a glowing iceberg a sillowhet of a boy's white eyes began to open before closing again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

** I know what you guys are thinking, it's about time. But I have a lot of things on my plate and I have to prioritize. Good thing Spring Break is a good time to get the chapters I have started finished and published. I'll say this that this may not be the best chapter but it's the end of Book 0 (insert applause) and Book 1 will start soon. I hope you all enjoy this story some more as the avatar plot thickens.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	7. Major AN (READ!)

**A.N.**

* * *

><p><strong> First I want to say I am sorry for not updating this fic, but I want to say now that this fic is not discontinued. I'm reading over all my fics and I see several things that can be improved and also redone. I know I can make the fics better but first I want an answer from all of you readers:<strong>

**Should I rewrite the fic to make it even better?**

**-Or-**

**Should I just continue it and leave it as it is?**

** While I feel the story will go better if I rewrite it and improve it, I will continue to write even if the majority votes I just continue. Writer's block made me become the thing I promised I wouldn't be when I started writing…so now I taking responsibility and going back to writing when I have time.**

** So everyone please answer the question and look forward to me writing soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadowlight0982 out.<strong>


	8. Book 1: The South Pole

** Guess what, no more Author's Notes; this story is back and up and running again. I read through all of the reviews and messages and got a lot of thoughts and a lot of advice so I like to thank everyone that voiced their opinion. I've decided that I will continue and then end at certain points to actually start rewriting. For long stories that would be a bit of a hassle but I'm still surprise at the messages from new and old fans of the story. So no announcements, or review messages…I'm getting straight to the story!**

** Everyone this is a gift for all the encouragement to continue and even those few flames out there. So for all who have waited for my decision here it is…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

Through the frozen tundra of the south a figure could be seen struggling against a blizzard. Naruto silently cursed as he treaded through the ice and snow.

"Stupid ero-sensei, why in the world do I have to suddenly go to the South Pole," Naruto asked out loud as he thought back to his reason for being in the arctic region.

_(Flashback)_

_ When the boat that took Jiraiya and Naruto arrived in the Earth Kingdom; Jiraiya felt the need to teach Naruto a few more things before he headed down to the south. Using certain connections they both were able to gain new clothing and supplies as to not draw much attention to themselves._

_ Jiraiya was now garbed in a simple green rob with a darker emerald green vest over it. His large geta sandals now replaced with simpler sandals. When Naruto asked about the need to change all he got was a lecture in stealth. While Naruto hated having to hide who he was he agreed seeing as they didn't know how far the Fire Nation has taken root in the Earth Kindgom._

_ Naruto now wore black martial arts style pants, a dark green gi-like shirt, and a pair of sandals. While he agreed to the clothes he demanded to allow his hair to stay the same color. Around his neck he had a crystal gem necklace; it was given to him by his godmother for luck (though Naruto silently chuckled when she gave it to him because everyone in the Lightning Realm knew how bad the woman was as a gambler)._

_Completing the ensemble was a green wristband that he wore on his right wrist with a gold symbol on top. Naruto received it in the mail one day from an old friend though he secretly wondered what the symbol meant._

_After about a few months of traveling and giving Naruto a map of well-known allies of Lightning Jiraiya decided he was ready to go on his separate journey._

_"Alright gaki, this is where you and me part ways." Jiraiya said to his student._

_"About time, I was getting tired of getting dragged into bathhouses with you." Naruto complained though you could see a bit in his eyes that he would miss his perverted master._

_"Well at least I won't have you interfering with my research…" Jiraiya argued back before gaining a serious look. "Take care of yourself Naruto, for now you will have to journey on your own."_

_ Naruto's hand reached and grabbed his necklace from inside his shirt. "Hey sensei, do you really think that what we need is in the South Pole?"_

_"I cannot question the words of the Great Spirit; however, that is the only lead we have had in years. Naruto if you really want to end the war do as your sensei says and start there." Jiraiya advised him._

_"Right," Naruto then looked and saw the fork in the road. "Don't get killed out there ero-sensei you still have a lot to teach me," Naruto said with a courageous look._

_"And you still have a lot to learn gaki." Jiraiya said back. "Remember what I've told you for they will take you far."_

_ At those words Jiraiya walked forward and took the left path leading to parts unknown. Naruto watched Jiraiya walk off and looked down his path._

_"All right, let's get this journey started with!" Naruto exclaimed as he took his first few steps –though unknowingly- towards his destiny._

(Present)

Naruto then fell to the ground as the memories of his life traveled through his head. Since he started down the path south he met a few people and seen a few sights. He met a man through one of Jiraiya's contacts that gave him the sword he wore on his side, he liberated a village or two secretly from the Fire Nation's control, heck he even had a small spar with an earthbender in Omashu.

"This is how I'm going to die, I can't believe it." Naruto said to himself. "I still have some promises to keep…dammit."

As Naruto began to lose consciousness he heard the sound of movement a few feet from him. He saw a vague figure walk towards him in surprise before everything went black.

(The next day)

Naruto woke up suddenly and saw he was no longer in a snow bank within the blizzard. He was inside a tent, a rather large one that had a few pelts lying about. He leaned up and felt a pelt.

"Reminds me a bit when I saw the ancestry room back at Hinata's place," Naruto said out loud.

"Oh it seems your awake"

Naruto turned from the wall and saw an old woman had entered the tent. "You gave some of us quite a scare when my grandchildren found you within that storm. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling better now, thanks" Naruto said as he felt relieve to be warm after hours of traveling in the snow. "Um do you happen to know where I am, I'm kind of in a hurry to get someplace."

The elderly woman let out a laugh. "I guess you are though I wonder why you would be traveling through these parts?" The woman then waved her hand as if shaking off her question. "Well I guess I'll have to ask later, if you are feeling better I would like to help you find what you're looking for."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Really I can't really ask that of you, if you can just point out to me on my map where I am I can jus…"

"Gran Gran, where are you?" A younger woman's voice called from outside the tent.

"In here and it seems our guest has just woken up!" The now named Gran Gran said to the tent's entrance.

Naruto watched as a girl –probably an year younger than him- walked into the tent. He saw a small similarity between her and the woman such as the braids in their hair. The girl looked at Naruto with surprise in her blue eyes.

"You're awake; I thought you were frozen to death by the time we found you!" The girl said in worry.

Naruto just smiled. "It will take more than a little snowstorm to kill me." He said though was secretly glad he was rescued before he did freeze to death. "Though I guess I have to thank you for helping me out."

"Well it was me and my brother who helped carry you, but why are you out in the snow to begin with?" The girl asked.

"Now Katara manners; speaking of which where are mine." Gran Gran turned to Naruto. "My name is Kanna, though I prefer if you call me Gran Gran." The woman said with a playful look. "This young lady that helped rescue you is my granddaughter Katara."

Katara nodded and offered a hand to him. "It's nice to meet you…ugh?" She said in confusion.

"Oh right I didn't introduce myself either", Naruto scratched his head again in embarrassment. "My name is Naruto."

"Naruto huh…" Kanna looked at him knowingly. "So Naruto, like my granddaughter said what are you doing wandering around in the South Pole?"

Naruto stopped to think; while the Southern Water Tribe's soldiers were fighting the war their village was not. He didn't know how they would reach if he just said he was searching for the village.

"I seemed to have gotten lost while traveling; do you happen to know where I am?" Naruto asked.

"If you were traveling from the Earth Kingdom you must be really far from where you're going." Kanna said with a small chuckle. "Young man you are in the Southern Water Tribe Village." Katara said nothing as she was focused on the boy's unique hair.

"That hair color, how did you get it like that?" Katara asked.

Naruto froze as he had to think about a cover story for his hair. "I was born with it, you be surprised how many times I am asked that."

"It is a rather unusual color to have" Kanna once again looked at Naruto with a certain look. "There is only a few known for that kind of hair."

"Then I guess I'm not alone in the world." Naruto laughed nervously. "Well if I can have my sword back and a coat I'll be on my…"

"Nonsense boy you just woke up and it would be foolish if we let you out as you are now." Kanna said. "Katara take Naruto around the village, as for his sword…"

Katara held the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I know where it is, and I'll show him around Gran Gran."

After getting a dark blue jacket and some boots from the tent Naruto now found himself in Katara's care. When they left the tent Naruto was surprised to see a group of children, women, and elderly watching him.

'This must be the families of those off fighting the war.' Naruto thought sadly until Katara got his attention.

"Well entire village, this is Naruto; entire village Naruto." Katara said as she introduced the mysterious blond.

Naruto gave them a small wave but saw some of them back away and some of the shyer children hide behind their mothers. He then looked to Katara, "I'm not that scary looking am I?"

"Like I said, someone with that kind of hair is rare." Katara tried to explain. "Anyway if you want to find your sword we have to find my brother."

"Your brother, what is he like?" Naruto asked as he followed the girl away from the crowd.

"Well he's…how can I put this?" Katara thought before they both saw a boy walking towards them. "Oh no" She whispered.

Naruto wondered why she said that until he saw a boy his age walk in front of them. The boy looked to be Naruto's age as he walked towards them with a look.

"Katara what are you doing with this guy?!" The boy asked his sister.

"Sokka he just woke and Gran Gran told me to show him around." Katara said though you could hear a small bit of frustration from her voice.

"Show him around, for all we know he could be from the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled as he accused the boy. "I don't know why you wanted to help him in the first place."

"We couldn't just leave him out there to die Sokka!"

"OI!"

The two siblings stopped bickering as Naruto got their attention. "Look, Sokka was it; you had every right not to help me since I was a stranger wondering around."

Sokka had a look of pride that someone took his side (even if it was the person he was accusing).

"…But, I appreciated that you both went out of your way to help me." Naruto finished with a smile to them both.

Katara tried to hide a small blush on her face. "It was nothing; we couldn't in all good sense leave you in that blizzard. You should be thanking Sokka."

"Why should he thank me, besides me having to help carry him?" Sokka asked.

"If you haven't go and went 'training' when the blizzard started we probably wouldn't have ran into him." Katara said as she made air quotes around training.

"Woman I was busy getting ready in case the Fire Nation ever shows up." Sokka let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"You're a warrior?" Naruto asked in surprise. "I thought all the warriors of the South were off fighting the war?"

As soon as that left his mouth he regretted it as both siblings had a sad look in their eyes.

"They are, I was too young to travel with them when I left…" Sokka then pulled out his boomerang and aimed it at Naruto. "And yeah I'm a warrior what of it?!"

"Sokka…" Katara tried to sooth her paranoid brother. "Not everyone who wonders around the snow is Fire Nation, Gran Gran seems to trust him and look at him."

Katara somehow was holding a chibi Naruto who had watering puppy dog eyes. "Does he look like someone who can cause trouble?"

'If only you knew,' Naruto thought as he continued to look innocent.

Sokka looked frozen at the sight and then looked away. "Fine, if he isn't threat why was you carrying a weapon?"

"You mean my sword?" Naruto asked him.

Sokka nodded and showed the two of them two a large tower made of snow and ice. Lying next to the 'fortress' was Naruto's sword still in its sheath.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost it!" Naruto yelled in gratitude. "Kaa-san would have killed me?"

"Kaa-san?" Katara said confused as she repeated the honorific.

Naruto cursed himself for the slip up and then looked at the girl. "Its part of a language from where I come from, we have suffix or honorifics that we add or use for names."

"And what was the one you used means?" Sokka asked as he now was interested.

"Kaa-san is Mother basically, so I'm glad you took it with you instead of leaving it in the snow." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about, by the way when I pulled the sword out it looked weird." Sokka said.

"Weird how, it's a normal sword isn't it?" Katara asked.

Sokka decided to demonstrate and picked up the sword. When he was a bit of a distance away he drew the blade from its sheath, that's when Katara discovered…

"The edge is on the wrong side…isn't it?" Katara asked as she thought back from what little Sokka ever said about swords.

"It completely is!" Sokka walked forward so she could have a closer look. "It's not double edge like some, it only has one, and it's on the opposite side when you take it out!"

"You're talking about my Sakabato right?" Naruto said reminded the two he was still here. Sokka then sheathed the sword and handed it to him.

"Sakabato, is that another one of your fancy made up words?" Sokka asked.

Naruto gave him an annoyed look and shook his head. "No and it's not made up, just more common where I'm from; Sakabato…otherwise known as a reverse blade sword."

"Reverse blade sword," Katara repeated slowly.

"What kind of person would make a weapon like that; it would make it hard to cut anything." Sokka said.

"That's the point…"

The water tribe siblings looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto however, continued to speak. "There's already enough bloodshed going on in the war; I carry a weapon like that so I wouldn't add to it."

Katara looked at him in a new light while Sokka inwardly admitted that it was an honorable idea to do.

"So since you have a sword, does that make you a warrior too?" Sokka asked.

"You can say that," Naruto once again secured the blade at his hip.

"Are you a bender?" Katara asked with a bit of hope.

"Katara," Sokka said frowning at his sister.

"Come on Sokka, you must have been thinking it too!" Katara glared at her brother.

"I rather not have two magic using people around." Sokka said.

"It's not magic its waterbending!" Katara said as she repeated the words for what seemed like the twentieth time to her sibling.

At the words waterbending Naruto's ears perched a bit. While they were traveling Jiraiya decided to get a small jump start on his 'other' training.

_"You need to have knowledge of three styles in order to master this one, and we can't have you shooting lightning when you're incognito."_

That was the explanation Jiraiya used when they worked on his single-style of bending. Jiraiya himself could manipulate certain elements to a degree though he chalked it up to his training for enlightenment giving him his title as a sage.

During the months they traveled to one of the Air Temple to pick up some of the forms of Airbending and through another of his contacts Naruto knew some katas of waterbending though he had yet to actually bend the water.

"Actually I am a bender, though I'm not a good one." Naruto grinned as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked.

Naruto sighed, 'might as well give it a shot now.' Naruto got into a form and tried to focus on the snow on the ground. After a minute Katara and Sokka looked surprised as he lifted up the snow and formed ice.

"Your…you're a waterbender!" Katara said with a happy look.

"Great, another one" Sokka silently complained.

Naruto set the ice down hiding the look of surprise he had himself. 'I did it, I actually waterbended."

"Great now you both can go splash around to your heart's content." Sokka said.

Naruto looked at Katara. "So you're a waterbender?"

Katara gave him a nod. "Yeah, I don't know if it is obvious from the stories of the war but you're looking at the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe."

Naruto nodded with a bit of a sad look. 'War and going as far as genocide; Ozai you just sink lower and lower.' Naruto got rid of the look of sadness. "So I guess you don't have a teacher?"

Katara shook her head sadly. "No, all that I know has been self-taught."

"Wow that's an accomplishment in itself!" Naruto said as he gave her the "NamikazeTM" grin.

Katara face lit up red. "No it r-really isn't."

"To self-teach yourself an element shows talent, at least that what some of the people I met would say. Though it's cool you reached at least some level by yourself." Naruto continued to smile.

"Not really, I have trouble keeping a ball of water together, especially with a fish inside." Katara said dejectively.

"I can vouch for that," Sokka said as he was reminded of the times Katara practiced.

"Well practice makes perfect." Naruto said.

"Maybe you could teach me, I mean, if you want to." Katara blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah that's where you three have been," Kanna said as she found the three by the tower.

"Gran Gran!" Katara jumped in surprise. Sokka laughed a bit in humor seeing his sister flustered around the stranger.

"I see you've met my other grandchild and found your sword Naruto." Kanna said.

"Yep, now that I got this…" Naruto placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I can head out on my way."

"Head out, you have to leave?" Katara asked.

"I don't know about you man, but if you're looking to travel out you might want to think again." Sokka said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Sokka walked to his tower. "Remember that blizzard from yesterday; it's actually more common now especially this year for some reason." He moved a bit of snow away and showed Naruto the ice underneath.

"That was the third time in a row a blizzard hit; we don't know why but Gran Gran thinks it might be spiritual." Katara also explained.

"I have been seeing some strange signals as of late." Kanna said.

"Spirits aren't the cause, we've just been having more snow than usual, and we are at the South Pole!" Sokka said.

"Three blizzards happening like that is not normal Sokka!" Katara said to her stubborn brother.

"Choose to believe what you must, but I see it as an omen." Kanna said.

"An omen..." Naruto repeated as he looked out to the snowy terrain. It's not that he didn't believe in spirits (heck his sensei is a sage after all) but if that was an omen then an omen of what.

"I guess I'll have to wait a bit then, though I don't want to trouble you guys any more than I have." Naruto said.

"Nonsense we have plenty to go around and you are our guest." Kanna smiled. "Speaking of plenty, Sokka it's time you should go out hunting."

"Finally," Sokka went to gather some weapons and fishing gear. "Be back soon Gran!"

"Oh and take Katara and Naruto with you."

That sentence caused Sokka to freeze. "What, Katara I can understand but why him!"

"Think of him as an extra hand, two warriors can easily hunt better than one." Gran Gran said.

Sokka sighed then turned to them. "All right but that little jacket won't be enough, you can borrow one of mine and we'll head out."

(Scene Change)

Along the water in a canoe Sokka looked around for fish as his two companions talked on the otherside.

"So Naruto how good of a water bender are you?" Katara asked interested in hearing from another waterbender.

"Well I've learned some forms but you can say I'm learning still." Naruto looked down at the motion of the water. "I've still got a long way to go."

"Maybe we could help each other." Katara then blushed and looked away. "I mean maybe we could go through the forms and improve."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I would like that; I haven't had a good training partner in a while."

"Could you two keep it down, you're scaring the fish away!" Sokka complained.

Naruto just scratched his head as Katara just gave him a frustrated look. "I think that scream scared plenty of them away, and besides you always try to hunt in the territories anyway."

"Hey the meat is good in the territories!" Sokka argued back.

"The territories?" Naruto asked.

"It's a large hunting ground that we use; we haven't really gone in a while because of the blizzards." Sokka explained.

"That and Gran Gran keeps telling you not to go there." Katara added.

"Hey I can take care of myself and I am a warrior!" Sokka yelled.

Katara just sighed and looked another way. Naruto then looked to Sokka. "So you're a warrior, what does that mean to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked in confusion.

Naruto took a thinking pose. "Let me think, have you heard of the Siege of Susanoo?"

"Who hasn't, it was a story that even shocked Dad." Sokka said.

"The Siege of Susanoo, is that the story everyone keeps talking about?" Katara asked.

"It's not a story Katara it actually happened! The Fire Nation landed on the shores of the Lightning Realm and was completely annihilated by ONE man!" Sokka said.

"I still find that hard to believe." Katara said.

"Well believe because it's true," Naruto said as he joined the conversation.

"Hah see!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well tru-ish" Naruto then added.

"Tru-ish, then one man didn't take on the army and won?" Katara asked.

"No that actually happened but I'll talk more about it later." Naruto said.

"What why?!" Sokka complained.

"Isn't that your hunting ground?" Naruto pointed to in the distance.

The two natives turned and saw they were close to a shore of ice though in the distance you could see a bit of caves.

"We're finally here; Naruto, Katara, you might just learn something." Sokka said with a smirk.

(Times Skip)

"What was that about learning something?" Naruto called from the ground. He and Katara were laughed at the sight of Sokka hanging from an icewall.

"I can do it, that penguin isn't getting away from me!" Sokka yelled.

"You said that the first FOUR times you tried climbing that thing, get off before you…" Naruto's statement was cut short by the sound of Sokka sliding off and landed on his head sticking out of the snow.

"Too late," Naruto said.

"Sixth time's the charm huh Sokka?" Katara said playfully.

"Quiet you!" Sokka said as he rose from the snow. "Fine if you are done laughing we can all just go back to the boat and…"

The loud crunching of snow all around them stopped Sokka from finishing his sentence. All three of them were alert as Sokka pulled out his club.

"What was that Sokka?" Katara asked.

Naruto was also curious of what made that sound, he knew nothing about the animals or anything of the region.

"Stay quiet, maybe it hasn't found us out yet." Sokka whispered.

'It?' Naruto thought as he went into a sword stance. While he could easily face whatever it was with bending he didn't want to have to lightning bend in front of the Water Tribe siblings. The crunching got louder as it appeared out of one of the caves.

"Damn, we got to run!" Sokka said as he grabbed Katara's wrist. Naruto nodded and followed after them.

As they ran something appeared to speed up as a large figure ran from out of its cover.

"Sokka was that a…?"

"Just keep running!" Sokka silenced his sister.

"Mind telling me what we're running from!" Naruto complained as they ran. A loud roar came from behind them. "Never mind I'm good not knowing."

Before they could make it away from the caves something burst out from one of the ice walls; the trio walked back a bit as their pursuer was blocking the way back to the canoe. The creature was large as it had the look of a bear though it's fur was a bit wilder and it had a lupine like appearance.

"A Dire Bear, just our luck." Sokka said.

"Sokka we need to find a way out to the boat." Katara reminded him.

As they talked Naruto tried to analyze the situation. Right in front of them was a large animal and from the look of its teeth as it growls probably a hungry one. Naruto knew he would probably be forced to use his real skills if they had to fight.

The bear took a stomp forward and the group took a step back, all three of them looking for a way to escape. Naruto looked and saw the cave the bear probably used to circle around them.

"Behind us, that cave on the right is probably what the bear used." Naruto whispered to them.

"We would never make it, this thing just testing us waiting for us to make the first move." Sokka began as he held his club in front of him. "If we run he will attack but if we don't do something soon he'll think we're weak and attack anyway."

"Maybe if I…" Katara though as she looked at her gloved hands.

"Don't even think about it Katara, any movement and it will charge at us." Sokka said.

"Take the cave, I'll keep big and ugly busy." Naruto said shocking the two.

"What with that sword, you'll never win." Sokka said.

"We can't leave you alone with this thing." Katara said with a worried look.

Naruto saw the tensing of the Dire Bear's legs; they didn't have much time. "Sokka, you're a warrior right?"

Sokka nodded wondering where he was going with that statement.

"As a warrior and a fighter your job is to protect." Naruto walked forward gaining the Bear's attention.

"Naruto," Katara restrained from yelling. Sokka looked silently wondering why he was doing this.

"Protect your sister Sokka, I'll make sure you both get away." Naruto then shifted into an unfamiliar stance.

Sokka didn't want to leave but nodded as he saw the Bear now focused on Naruto. He slowly dragged his struggling sister. As they got a few distances away Naruto glared at the Dire Bear.

"Let's get wild!"

The Dire Bear roared as if agreeing and rushed at the blond. Naruto just smirked as he felt that his audience had left; he dodged the Bear's first strike as it mad it's way with surprising speed.

"My sword won't be enough to end this." Naruto said as he took his hand off his blade. The Bear charged again as the smell of ozone filled the air. White lightning began to spark around Naruto's figure as he prepared his stance.

(Scene Change)

"Sokka we can't leave him, he'll die!" Katara continued to struggle out of his grip.

"Katara you think I wanted to leave him, he was right you are my first priority!" Sokka said.

"If you didn't tried to show off hunting in the territories this would have never happened!" Katara finally broke his grip and ran back towards the battle.

Sokka cursed and ran after his sister and they both froze when they saw the sight before them. The smelled the ozone in the air and heard the sound of lightning.

"No way; he bended water before there's no way." Sokka said.

Katara looked with shock and awe watching the battle.

The Dire Bear didn't see the arcs of lightning generating around Naruto as a threat. Naruto sent out small wave and used it to zap the bear back; the Bear noticed that its fur were singed at the end and it had problems moving some joints.

"I paralyzed you this time, but if you attack again I have no choice!" Naruto tried to warn his opponent.

The Bear roared as it charged (though a bit slower) on all four legs. Naruto sighed as he went and charged up a ball of lightning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." In a crack of thunder Naruto sent the ball forward and sparks flew as the Bear was zapped across its whole body.

The Bear roared in pain as its fur stood up in spikes. The lightning flowed through its system and began to shut down parts of the body. After a final roar it fell with lighting still arcing out its fur. It was alive, though barely.

Naruto got out of his stance glad that he was able to hold a bit of the lightning back. He turned around wondering if Katara and Sokka made it only to see their shocked faces. **(A.N. I know you can see them as puns but I'm trying not to.)**

"You…you bent lightning…you're a…" Sokka stuttered as he tried to voice his thoughts.

"A lightningbender." Katara finished for her brother.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head knowing he had lots to explain to the two.

(Scene Change)

"So let's see if I got all of this," Sokka said as they now sat back on their boat with a few fish in a bag. "You're from the Lightning Realm looking for something here in the South Pole?"

"That's about it," Naruto said after giving them an abridged description of why he was traveling.

"But you were able to bend water before, does that make you the…?" Katara asked him.

"No I'm not the Avatar, and actually that was the first time I was able to get water to bend." Naruto said embarrassedly.

"So you can bend two elements?" Katara asked.

"Three actually," Naruto said then cursed himself for his slip of tongue. "I can bend lightning, water, and…"

"Please tell me it's not fire," Sokka interrupted him.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope though this one I have to hide much." He made a small current of air flow around his fingers.

"Airbending, you're an airbender too!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah and you didn't have to scream when I'm right here Katara-chan!" Naruto said as he held his ears.

"Sorry," The waterbender apologized. "Katara-chan, what does chan mean?"

"It's another honorific; it's used when talking about close friends or a girl you like. Though I tend to use it with almost any girl I meet." Naruto explained.

Katara blushed when she heard the part about 'like.' "You might have to teach us more about honorifics when we get back."

"It would make speaking with you easier if we knew your language." Sokka admitted.

"I'm surprised you both still want me to stay," Naruto said in surprise. "I figured you would want me out of here."

"Why wouldn't we, everyone knows the Siege of Susanoo was the day Lightning showed the Fire Nation was not invincible." Sokka said with a look of determination. "When word of the battle reached here my father used it as a sign that it was a time we fought back."

Naruto nodded as he understood. "Many forces use the Siege of Susanoo as moral for the war. Lightning Realm is still debating and allowing some of its forcing to enter the Earth Kingdom."

"But why hasn't Lightning entered when the war started?" Katara asked.

"I blame the elders; Lightning became its own nation after not giving its favor to the Avatar." Naruto said.

"Not giving its favor?" Katara asked. "Why wouldn't they want to give the Avatar their favor, he is the symbol of peace and unity."

"It went back to an old battle, a lightningbender was said to have fought and even defeated the Avatar in battle." Naruto said.

"Defeated the Avatar, is that possible?" Katara asked.

"No one is invincible remember, when no borders between nations were formed lightningbenders were able to join together and hold their own for a while. When the Avatar came to stop the wars and eventually form the four nations, Lightning left and formed their owned." Naruto explained. "That's the reason we are named Lightning Realm, it showed that we lived in a different world from the rest."

Naruto then looked serious. "When the war started the Lightning Emporer knew it wasn't the time turn away from the other nations, but to get involved to help end the war."

"Because the Avatar vanished a century ago, and the world was losing hope." Katara said.

Sokka looked at Naruto's sword. "I guess they decided the world needed new hope."

Naruto frowned, "But until an order is called for Lightning Realm to fully join the war I don't see change coming soon."

"So are you a soldier from Lightning?" Sokka asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, but I'm one of the few that believes Lightning should get involved. I'm here searching for something to end that may end the war."

"And what could that be?" Sokka asked, Katara looked at him too wondering what he was looking for.

"Who knows, I just know it can be found in the Southern Water Tribe." Naruto said.

Sokka sighed and then looked at Naruto with determination. "Well if it will help end the war we'll help you."

"We?" Naruto asked as he saw Katara nodded too.

"If it will end the war, and get our Dad back hom safely, we'll help anyway we can." Katara said.

"Thought there is a catch" Sokka said that caused the other two to look at him strangely.

"A catch?" Naruto asked.

"Sokka" Katara said with a warning look.

"Hear me out on this; Naruto stays with us and can search for what he's looking for." Sokka began. "In return you teach me how to fight and help Katara with her waterbending."

"Sokka?!" Katara said again but this time with surprise and confusion.

Naruto just looked with a surprised expression before he started laughing. After a while he smiled to the two.

"Sure though you know I could have done that anyway," Naruto said with a grin.

"Couldn't help but be sure," Sokka smiled and shook Naruto's hand.

Katara looked with a smile as the three sailed back to the village. The trio would soon begin a journey that will decide the fate of the world.

(Scene Change)

The Canoe passed above and underwater was a large system of ice. A large structure had a glow illuminating the waters and ice around it. The underwater glacier was cracked near the base that held it under, soon it will break and it would rise to the surface.

Fish and penguins swam by as they felt slightly calmer around the glow. The dome glowed a bit brighter as another crack formed.

* * *

><p><strong> Well everyone I hope you like it, now we will soon head towards the Cannon. I want to thank everyone that didn't give up on the fic, now I have other fics to write so enjoy this fic as I prepared my long awaited updates.<strong>

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
